Angel of the Morning
by Comtesse-Dynamite
Summary: The letter hit them like a shock. Was this going to be the end? Was it time to put the cards on the table?
Angel of the morning

„I can't believe it! Are you sure you read it correctly?" Jessie peered over Meowths shoulder to take a look at the letter. Meowth nodded.

„Yes, it says that Team Rocket needs to shed staff and reduce wages in order to maintain their business and we're one of the teams that gets disbanded".

James snatched the sheet of paper. „This must be a mistake! Why would they fire us?" he wondered.

Jessie cocked an eyebrow. „Maybe because of our innumberable failures at stealing Pokémon and deliver them to our boss, maybe because we didn't manage it to catch Pikachu or maybe because we're nothing more than miserable losers?" she sobbed and turned away. 

James placed a hand on her shoulder. „Stop saying that! We used to be a great team! Just think of our first big task, we were almost capable of kidnapping a Snorlax out of the training building. We achieved success quite a few times" he forced himself to smile.

„When, James? When did we achieve success as a team?" James took up a thinker pose.

„Remember the time you caught a cold and Meowth and I dressed up as Jesselina and her companion to compete in a Pokémon-Coordinator contest so that we could get you your ardently desired ribbon?"

Jessie wiped away her tears and nodded. „I was so greatful, guys. You really helped me out back then and you were simply overwhelming". „Unfortunately," she added „we're at a point of no return. I guess all our attainments won't be more than beautiful memories. Excuse me, I'll go and pack my bags" she ran into her room and shut the door.

„Poor Jessie, she's pretty much shaken," James cleared away the dishes, made Meowths basket ready and left the kitchen direction bed-chamber. He was sure that he wouldn't sleep a bit tonight.

The next morning Jessie was sitting at the table taking little sips of her tea. Head in hands she was starring out of the window not sure about what was going to happen next. Would they really split up? Was she going to leave James and Meowth? She found herself almost in tears when James brought her back to reality.

„Good morning, Jessie. Did you find some rest?" he asked and fetched his jam jar and some dry slices of bread.

„No. I couldn't stop thinking about our past. We had so many chances to show Team Rocket what a great crew we were and now it's too late. Shall all our time together just fall flat? Is anyone going to remember us?" she glanced at her friend.

James put down the crockery and sighted. They didn't even notice that Meowth had jumped on the kitchen desk to turn on the radio. Only when a well known melody came to their ears they realized that a song was playing with which they associated emotions and reminiscences. It was „Angel of the Morning" by Juice Newton. Jessie remembered that it was the same song that was played years ago at a night club. Their team had received the task to steal Pokémon of the noble high society. Giovanni was aiming to obtain not only the rare and seldom but also the proper staff's Pokémon. Jessie and James had thought of a diversionary tactic and had performed an exceptional dance on the floor. The crowd had gone wild and clapped their hands excitedly. Sadly, the whole action got – as so often - interrupted by the twerps. Team Rocket ended up with less Pokémon than before and Giovanni blamed the fault on Jessie, James and Meowth.

James observed that he and Jessie shared the same idea and reached out his hand. „Would you like to dance with me?"

Jessie blushed, stood up and they took a dance position. James had his arms around Jessie's waist while Jessie wrapped her arms around James' neck. She smiled shyly and avoided eye contact first. James carressed her cheek just as the lyrics required and lifted her chin so that she would stare directly into his bright green eyes.

Was this the moment to finally confess?

Jessie mustered all her courage. „James, before we part, there is something I need to tell you and this might be the last chance. I've always been looking for the right guy, dreamed of a fairy tale wedding with flowers, marvelous decoration, presents and a large cake. I raved about men, whom I only knew from pictures or from hearsay at best but I never realized that the one who could fulfill all my desires was so close to me. I always wished for someone like you. A joyful companion, a charming and enthusiastic fellow campaigner, a supporting friend, a cute and courteous gentleman, someone who takes part in everything, a witty and ingenious man, someone who encourages me, someone who doesn't think he's too important to participate in pointless activities, an enchanter, a nobleman."

Of course, Jessie didn't tell him that she had learned these lines by heart to recite them at precisely the right time.

James swallowed hard. He couldn't believe that after all those years he finally heard the so long awaited words. He came a step closer to Jessie.

„Jessie, my dear. You know that I didn't make the best experiences with women and this was a decisive aspect for me not to engage in any romantic relationships. I was worried that I would get hurt or misunderstood. I didn't dare to open up and talk about my feelings but I think now is the time to tell you that I've always had a weakness for you. You can't imagine what a big crush I had on you the first time we met. I stumbled something about my momma carrying me because I was so nervous just by looking at you and your beauty."

No matter what would happen next. Even if they parted he had stopped repressing his feelings. If this was going to be the last few mintues they ever shared he had to tackle more serious things.

 _„Just call me angel of the morning, ANGEL,  
Just touch my cheek before you leave me, BABY,  
Just call me angel of the morning, ANGEL,  
then slowly turn away,  
I won't beg you stay with me"  
_  
„James, I..." Jessie couldn't finish speaking. The song had reached it's climax, the emotions played like crazy, in this moment there was no one but James on her mind. He approached her as closely as possible and eventually their lips touched. It was a soulful and long-awaited kiss. Jessie hugged him and James put his hands around her head. He kissed her passionately and didn't stop until he noticed someone pulling his trousers.

„Guys, I don't want to disrupt you but there's something I need to tell you about the letter. It was incorrectly addressed. Look at the names, it's meant for Jason and Jamie. Sorry, my bad. Our trio continues to operate."

END 


End file.
